


Lost

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [125]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fear of crowds, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash if you squint, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merlin gets lost in a crowded place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Noe. Oh. Well. Finiiiiiiiiiine I'll give you another prompt. Merlin gets lost in a crowded place.
> 
> EDIT: IShipItAllAndThenSome pointed out a mistake in my use of terminology, so I fixed that

  
Merlin began to panic as the panic started to set in, the sheer number of people was overwhelming, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Arthur was invited to attend a festival at a neighboring kingdom, and he took with him some of his knights and, of course, Merlin, but during the chaos of the festivities, Merlin had been separated from the group.

His heart was hammering, and he broke into a cold sweat, but just as he felt the vertigo set in, someone grabbed his hand, and he turned to face the blue eyes of his prince, who just smiled softly and said “Just stay close, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a lot better about this one.


End file.
